


Scaredy Cats

by captainisabela



Series: A Prompt a Day [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Gen, oooo my first multi-chapter fic and it's literally just about scaring people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainisabela/pseuds/captainisabela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah'ri and Sera love to scare their friend's socks off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dorian Throws A Book At Solas

**Author's Note:**

> okay so originally this was supposed to have a couple more characters in it but school is Kicking My Ass so I'll only be able to write shorter fics during the week? (which if yall dont follow my writing tumblr ((www.tear--grants.tumblr.com go check it out bc i only post things over 500 words or stuff with 15+ notes here)) im doing a prompt a day type thing) so i decided fuc it lets make it a series so everyone can throw books at Solas

“Sera, shhh!” Ah’ri scolded, not so silently. She had one finger up to her mouth, her other hand holding her steady as she crouched behind a bookshelf in Skyhold’s library. Sera was next to her, peeking around the corner and giggling. Dorian's footsteps were getting closer and Sera needed to be quiet, or it wouldn’t work.

“Okay, okay.” Sera whispered as she tried to compose herself. “He’s comin, get ready.” As soon as she said that, Dorian came around the corner. Ah’ri reached her hand out and grabbed him by the ankle while Sera popped out with her hands out like claws. “Boo!”

The book Dorian was holding flew out of his hands and over the railing, nearly hitting Solas over the head. He gave them a disappointed look. A high pitched scream so loud that Leliana’s   
birds tried to fly away came out of Dorian’s mouth. He almost fell over from Ah’ri’s grasp on his ankle.

Sera was wheezing, doubled over from laughing so hard. The hand on Dorian’s leg slid off as Ah’ri kneeled, holding her stomach and snorting. Dorian, nor the rest of the people in a mile radius, were amused.

“I hate you both.” Dorian said, crossing his arms with an angry expression across his face. “That book was probably really important. Now it’s down there.” He jabbed a finger at the hole in the middle of the room.

“Aw, don’t get your breeches in a knot, Dorian.” Sera replied, still giggling. “I’m sure Solas will give you your book back.” She made her way to the stairs. “C’mon, let’s go see if we can scare Cassandra’s scar off her face.”

Ah’ri grabbed Dorian’s arm to help her stand and pat him on the shoulder. “Sorry buddy.” She said, grinning. “But honestly, you should be used to this by now.”


	2. Cassandra Leaves Sera and Ah'ri Shook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera and Ah'ri scare Cassandra, but somehow the two were left more scared than Cassandra was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vine that started it all: https://vine.co/v/hYwzVBKawVh

Sera and Ah’ri peeked around the corner of the tavern. Cassandra was nowhere to be seen. Usually, she was in the small practise field, jabbing away at some poor dummy fill with sand (and once, a hat filled with apples that looked like Corypheus). So where did she go? You can’t exactly scare the scar off of someone if they’re missing.

The two girls looked at each other, confused. Sera spoke first.

“Where’d she go? Should we go over there?” Ah’ri shrugged. Sera shrugged back and crept around the corner. “C’mon, let’s go see if anyones seen her.” She motioned for Ah’ri to follow her.

The slunk along the tavern wall and made their way to the dummies. Cassandra wasn’t even in the surrounding area. Sera suggested that she might be in a meeting, but most meeting that Cassandra attends, Ah’ri has to attend too. They scratched their heads.

The two were about to go ask around when Sera gasped and pointed at the building by the field. Through the window, they could see Cassandra sitting at a desk reading a book. Sera squinted. “Is that...Is that Hard in Hightown?”

Ah’ri laughed. “Probably. Should we sneak up there and scare her?”

“Oh absolutely. She’ll probably get mad cause we caught her readin one of Varric’s books.”

They snuck to the front door and cracked it. “Wait.” Ah’ri said, putting her hand on Sera’s wrist to keep her from opening the door wider. “Shouldn’t we scare her as she walks through the door? She might hear us going up the stairs or see us.”

Sera frowned. “But what about the book? She’ll be all embarrassed and angry. It’ll be more funny. Besides, you know how to be quiet.” She winked.

Ah’ri shook her head, chuckling. “It’s not me I’m worried abou-oh shit.” The noise of a chair scraping the floor came from the room above them. They could hear footsteps getting closer to the stairs. Sera quietly closed the door and Ah’ri pulled her around the corner. “I guess Cassandra chose for us.”

A few seconds passed and the door opened. The two jumped out and yelled. Cassandra’s hands jerked to her chest and screamed in such a high pitched voice, Sera and Ah’ri themselves were shocked. Cassandra looked at them, malice in her eyes. They all stared at each other for a heartbeat, then Cassandra made a disgusted noise and walked away.

Ah’ri and Sera were shook. “I...Did not expect that.” Sera shook her head. “I think we should avoid her for a while.” Ah’ri agreed.


	3. Sera, The Inquisitor, and The Iron Bull all Butt Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah’ri and Sera don’t think of the consequences of their pranks sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (lmfao the summary sounds angsty but it's not I promise)
> 
> so it's been a while how ya'll doing
> 
> schools been kicking my ass wtf??? junior year is wild im shook. plus i just?? hadn't really had motivation. soRRY. but here's more so !!! yeah!!! sorry it's kinda shitty honestly

Sera flipped a pillow over with the toe of her boot. She and Ah’ri were lounging around in her room. Everyone just had a good lunch, leaving them a bit drowsy. The Iron Bull was napping just downstairs.

Thinking of him, Ah’ri got an idea. “Seraaaa.” She sing-songed, leaning her head on the other girl’s shoulder. “You know, Bull is sleeping in his chair. Maybe we could give him a little fright. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him scared before. Oh, well, he was in the Fade, but I don’t mean like that.” She sat up. “You think Krem would help us?”

The blonde elf grinned. “Oh, that sounds good. Ah, this is why I love you.” She plopped down onto Ah’ri’s lap and giggled. “You’ve got the best ideas.” Ah’ri smiled, then shoved Sera off her lap, the cushions cluttering the floor breaking her fall. An “oof” sound came out of Sera’s mouth.

“Let’s go then, silly. Before he wakes up.”

They tiptoed down the stairs, peeking over the railing to make sure Iron Bull was still asleep. There he was, his large legs stretched out, arms crossed, and his head resting against the wall. He was snoring lightly, but not loud enough to disturb the other patrons in the tavern.

Cremisius was where he usually was, standing atop his chair with a drink in hand. He smiled as they approached. “Sorry guys, but the boss’ shop is closed right now. If you couldn’t tell by his thunderous snoring.” Krem said, chuckling. He hopped off his chair. “But something tells me you’re not here to just talk to him.” He questioned with a raised brow.

“Sort of.” Ah’ri confessed. “We wanna see if we can scare him.” Sera nodded. “Look at him, sleeping so peacefully. It almost feels necessary to ruin it. And we want your help. You and the rest of the crew must’ve played pranks on him, right? Anything we should know?”

Krem laughed and pretended to think. “Well, there was this one time...I believe I have an idea.” They all leaned in to hear Krem’s plan. When they broke away, the two girls smiled mischievously. “I like the way you think, Krem.” Ah’ri said, grinning. “This’ll be good.”

They were so close to his face, they could smell his breath. It smelled of alcohol, fish, and whatever else he had for lunch.

“Ugh. Remind me to only do this after someone’s brushed their teeth. This is disgusting.”

“Yeah, no kidding.”

Krem started counting down. The two girls got back into their positions and grinned. Suddenly, Krem clapped right next to Bull’s ear. It was loud enough in the tavern to drown the sound out, but it sure was able to wake Bull right up.

“ _Konk!,_ ” Ah’ri and her two companions all held their foreheads and groaned. Iron Bull had sat straight up with a yell, startled from Krem’s noise. Unfortunately, the two girls forgot the consequences of having their faces so close and all three of them were left with throbbing heads. Bull wasn’t even scared by them, but by Krem. He just hit their faces.

Krem could be heard laughing behind them. Bull sucked in a breath through his teeth. Then, he looked at the Inquisitor and Sera, and laughed. The two elvers were afraid that he’d be mad, but they both cracked smiles at his guffaws. Soon, they joined in, then the rest of the Chargers were laughing too.

“I’ll get you two back, you just watch.”


End file.
